unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pope Yapyap III/Archive 2
New Articles Hey Darkness, I see you have made a lot of links to unknown articles. We should split up, get back to the LZ. Split the work< I'll take on half of those MANY unknown articles while also continuing to write about characters not listed yet. 'List Pending'. How wuz your Christmas?-User:ADMYAMAMOTO the 2nd January 6, 2010 7:18 A.M. EUST Text adventure Have at it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Link + IWHBYD I see you made a new game on teh site. Its a maze of hilarity! HAHAHA Man you lost over 39,000 points redoing the I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull article. By the way when you first made your profile did you get the Pope Yapyap name from the Grunt in Halo The Flood? If so his name was Yayap.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sup I see you edit a lot. You seem like an alright guy. Also, your contribute on the Pissing Brute page was good. User:Fiercenze Ressurect the wiki! Its cool that your trying to bring this wiki back to life. If you need me to help tell me. Lt.Yipyip 01:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Lt.Yipyip Ohai Just informing you of quite a few vandals out thar, and the deletion tagged articles. Thanks for the Understanding. Legends Hey Pope! Just got finished making the Halo Legends article. Take a look and tell me how you like it. And last I checked Halopedia has no Legends article.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 17:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) User of the month Most sites do have some equivalent thing to that. Maybe Grunt of the Month would be a good idea. They must of just recently made the Legends article on halopedia, it wasn't there on Tuesday. It only came out on DVD and OnDemand the other week.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Undoing Edits Stop undoing my edits if you say that I am making bad faith edits then you are making bad faith edits too. Template I'm not familiar with the idea of creating templates but I would like to create a new one, or maybe you could make it. I saw you created templates in the past. I was thinking of a page template called Shining Page, it would be put on articles that are major favorites of the site. Kind of like the opposite of the Edit template. The description for it could be This article is very shiny, therefore all Grunts like it.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It Shines! Nice, the template lives! I already have two candidates in mind for the title of shiny pages. When I first saw how people made other templates, all those paragraphs of typing strange things, I had no idea how to do it. But there it is. Thanks. Also those worthless articles are getting on my nerves. This week I've already put a number of Delete tags on articles written by 'lost' members.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) If your wondering who the unregistered contributer here is my name RunnelsBound (Xbox Live gamer tag) 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Resigning I thought this was a humour wiki so I'm resigning if Gruntipedia my articles bullshit and crap You will find that the levels I edit have been removed leaving only other's edit and please don't bring it back on there 13:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered Contributer I'm back and badasser than ever cuase no other wiki was fun :( ack and badasser than everK i'm back cuz other wikis were crap ( ywo were like in some edit war ) Accuont Look on my user page abuot why I can't create one. If you need something to call me other than Unregistered contributer due to another guy editing just call me Helljumper 414. Farewell Aww, your leaving us. Oh well. I'll do what I can to manage the site. See ya later.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll Take a Shot Alright, I'll visit the community staff and ask to adopt the site. Thanks for the info and the offer of helping me. We'll see what they say.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Shot Hit The Halo Humor Community has made me an admin of gruntipedia. Yay!:) I'll go around and get rid of all the articles that need to be deleted. Perhaps I'll restart the Gruntiness article.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 13:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin now Okay, I think I made you an admin. I'm kinda new to making others admins. Tell me if it worked, you'll be able to tell if you have the delete option on the toolbar above a page.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 16:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh it is working I went to the admin list and I found you! You may not appear there but go to Contributed near the top and select 100 times or more and then click show. You will appear there. You are now a beaurucrat and a sysop. Congrats!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 16:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Layout When you said the layout was screwed up did you mean the site's skin? If so, I changed the default skin. How do you like the Moonlight skin? I figured a space theme would be appropriate for a space-related topic. The Carbon skin sucked. You could barely read the writing with that background and Sapphire was just boring.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Game I think a quiz would be more fun. Like the one Halopedia has. I went around the blogs of certain members and they are asking for a Halopedia-version quiz game.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Summer news Okay, I won't delete Pedo Jackal. I thought that since Pedo Brute was hated so would this. Anyway, I may not be around for a little while. I'm going to Germany for the summer to see the family but I'll be back later. I won't be like the other admins, I will be back as soon as possible. Ciao!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 18:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the message, yapyap. I won't be a regular user here (I am more active in Halopedia), but I may come an edit articles sometimes.--Odysseas-Spartan 10:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) can i tell you something do u loke the sims as well as halo Hey pope grunt i need some help with the dare page can you add some pics and make the quoutes italic u really like the admiral page? Expand gruntapeida K heres my plan we get everybody with 49 edits or les go to gayapeidi(halopeida)and find articles we dont have and post it on a specil page then everybody with 50 edits or more make the pages.Tell me wht you think.bring it bitches got it Ok. ill try to get some of my freinds to help out.bring it bitches Thanks dude my freinds are busy so they cant help out.I'm working on the halo wars levels. ive made two nd some idout made 3 others but they suck.open a can of whoop ass and get pwonedYou like my new signature. Helping out Im gonna try nd get some more people out here to help out gonna tr and find some of your old users who left ive found a few links to some users who left the site ill try and get them over here.pimp in da hood 14:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Open a can of whoop ass and get pwonedpimp in da hood 14:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) narb /\ ........| -nuke 765 The Return I am user 66.44 ( new laptop ) there are ads coming on my articles that is annoying how can I stip them ? Im back Dude im sorry i havent been on for a while but one of my little brothers or sisters messed with my laptop for some f*cking reason Icouldent even come to a page on this site.Or any other wiki besides halopedia.ill strt right where i left off .Sorry about it FINALY!!!! my laptop WORKS!!!!!!Thnk ta grunts.=).nyway me and helljumper are working on the halo wars levels.i write hr posts the pitcuers with the jokes J4ckh013'z m3554g3 4 j00 m3 iz h4pp3h 7h47 P0p3 Y4pY4p iz h4pp3h!!1!11one!11!eleven! 411 h4!1 P0P3 Y4pY4p11111!!!11!! Oops Its me Helljumper 414 My sign in got screwed when I tried to get my profile out of Halopedia. Is it k with ya'll if I recreate a profile called Helljumper141? K I got new profile and I will have to leave it sign in or else this might happen agian if you see both account actiive it will mostlikely be glitch cuase my laptop will never sign into that profile it just can't. Sorry for the trouble. Helljumper141 01:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My Bad You sent me a GoG invite on my new profile so I assumed you wanted to make things less complicated for other users. O K thamks for the redirects. Did you see that new section on Halopedia ? Well its true I didn't make it up its pure copy and paste stuff Yep Yea I notice it's nice although I think we should try the type of links that the Halo Canon Wiki does not that it isn't funny it is. I'll explain : Do you like Elites *link* ---> *Grunt points plasma pistol at Elite* "Where my food nipple fool ?" Did you hack the IWBYD skull *link* --> "Why the fuck do we sound like 5 yr olds on crack ?" Yours is nice imma show my friends at school Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 00:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) PS: Next time there a vandal put a rick roll on the block page K Go to Halo Fanon Wiki ( its in Halopedia's related sites menu then go to Halo Network then click on Halo Fanon ) then go to games on Halo Fanon and you will see. It should still be there unless they moved/change stuff The Return I have returned and with new ideas for articles. Let my reign of evil resume!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) GoG I see. Am I also allowed to be on the list of GoG leaders? I was thinking it saying ADM: Lord of Dance.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 20:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Pope I have recieved not-so-good news in my real life so I might have varied online/offline status. Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 02:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Mooninites Dude, you should check out the picture I put on the Covenant article. LOL--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 16:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal We got a vandal Unregistered contributor. Look at the Pure form page for his work. Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 00:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) geez WTF is wrong with those people that vandalizes ?Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) check out my first animation i get it from b net btw srry for txted style i'm in hurry Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 01:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Coup There has been signs of revolt on the talk page of the Grunts qoute. Who shall I join Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 00:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) nevermind I wasn't talking about the gunts but forget it I don't remember page. PS : Did you ask Bungie to put some of it on Reach ? We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 22:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) MLG MLG aren't you tired of the name ? I am cuase I have just played with a MLG. They aren't pros they are spioled American 12 year olds and they have done some major griefing including screwing with my personal life those hackers. Should we start a movement to ban MLG ? We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 03:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reach Ohhh Yeah! Do you have Reach yet? I pre-ordered it and got it yesturday. I would of asked this yesturday but I was busy kicking some serious ass. XBL on this thing is epic!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Arby n the Chief Do you watch the machinima Arby n the Chief?--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) question i know i dont have as mutch edits as you do but i stil have a lot and i made a lot of pages so can i become a admid.add me to your freinds if you say yes cuse i cant get to my talk page for some reason.pimp in da hood 20:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ... What is a moderator ? We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 01:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Pff Halopedia have no power in Gruntipedia BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 20:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Naming I was thinking, shouldn't we rename articles about species, vehicles and weapons to their "real name" like Elite=Sangheili?Oggespartan117 03:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Naming Do you mean renaming names in the character category box or the names of the articles themselves? If it's the articles then they won't properly link to Halopedia if Halopedia doesn't have that process.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Because of some work from my side we now have 3 new articles about weapons. How do I add them to the "weapon box"? Oggespartan117 21:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) pope yapyap is way cooler that lostinriverview and i knew it RIPBrandibroke 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)RIPBrandibroke20:23pmUTC whatever it is pope yapyap is way cooler that lostinriverview and i knew it RIPBrandibroke 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)RIPBrandibroke20:23pmUTC whatever it is pope yapyap is way cooler that lostinriverview and i knew it RIPBrandibroke 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)RIPBrandibroke20:23pmUTC whatever it is pope yapyap is way cooler that lostinriverview and i knew it RIPBrandibroke 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)RIPBrandibroke20:23pmUTC whatever it is pope yapyap is way cooler that lostinriverview and i knew it RIPBrandibroke 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)RIPBrandibroke20:23pmUTC whatever it is